coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7573 (8th April 2011)
Plot The morning of the wedding and after her ultimatum Gail thinks that Kylie has left David. Chesney is still fuming about Fiz's accusation. Maria begs the factory girls to work through their lunch, and a tension fills the atmosphere as the deadline approaches. Xin emerges from her room in her wedding dress and Graeme falters. Xin is delighted that she's had that effect. John implores Fiz to confide in him. She lies that she thinks Chesney stole £20 from her. Tina and Graeme steal a kiss in the flat doorway away from prying eyes but Norris sees them and is suspicious. Jim attempts to play peacemaker with Liz and Deirdre. Norris confronts Tina about her continuing relationship with Graeme; he vows to blow their plan apart. Faye gives Fiz's handbag to Anna as a present. Anna is amazed when she realises that it's full of money. Faye admits she has been stealing all her presents. Eddie and Anna are aghast. Tina storms into the wedding in a bid to stop Norris but he's adamant he'll reveal the truth. The factory girls have deserted the factory leaving Maria to deal with an unimpressed Frank. Anna returns the handbag to gobsmacked Fiz and inadvertently reveals that there was £500 in the bag to John. Steve tells Jim that he will have the contracts drawn up for the Rovers by Monday. Jim's caught off-guard but assures him it won't be a problem. Kylie makes a grand entrance to her wedding much to David's delight and Gail's annoyance. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Deputy Superintendent Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room, foyer and exterior Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David's excitement about his wedding is short-lived when Kylie looks set to stand him up; and Jim is turned down by another loan company. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,890,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes